JE124: Some Like it Hot
is the 31st episode of Pokémon: Master Quest. Synopsis While heading to Blackthorn City, Ash and co. come across a valley which is a home to many Magcargo. A giant Magcargo is blocking the path but when Ash and co. try to move it, they almost end up getting burned. They soon meet a trainer named Egan who's just as passionate about Pokémon as Misty is about Pokémon. Egan wants to capture the Magcargo and uses his Flareon to do so. Will he succeed, and will Ash no longer be the only one Misty gets in fights with? Episode Plot Ash is determined to win the final badge at Blackthorn City, as he, Misty and Brock go through the mountains. Brock tells there are many volcanoes around, hence the heat. Team Rocket relaxes in a hot spring and notice their foes. They see a geyser, before they are blasted off, as one was created under them. The heroes are feeling bad, since the heat causes them to be cranky. They encounter a Magcargo and notice many of them around. As they managed to get out of the heat, they encounter a giant Magcargo, who blocks the path. Ash yells at Magcargo, waking it up, as they need to go past it. Magcargo uses Flamethrower, so the heroes duck and cover. They tell it has a bad temper, but Magcargo still uses Flamethrower. Magcargo goes back to sleep, so Misty decides to battle it. She goes to send Staryu, but Psyduck comes out. It wakes Magcargo up and with Magcargo's intimidating presence, Psyduck gets scared and comes to Misty. Misty sends Poliwhirl, who uses Water Gun, but Magcargo retreats under its shell. Magcargo uses Rock Slide, which Poliwhirl dodges. Magcargo continues with Body Slam, which Poliwhirl evades. However, Poliwhirl gets hit by Magcargo's Flamethrower, so Misty calls it back for this great job. A kid comes and scolds Misty, since she was incompetent to defeat Magcargo. The kid jumps down, and despite Brock's warning, injures himself. The kid thinks he lowered their guard down and points out Misty was running away. He goes to battle Magcargo, who goes away. The kid blames Misty for letting it escape. The kid is Egan, who calls himself the "Prince of Fire" for training Pokémon. Egan thinks Misty is a fireman, who wants to extinguish his fire. Misty introduces herself as "Water Princess", making Ash and Brock displeased. Misty and Egan argue, wanting to defend Fire and Pokémon, respectively. Misty bets she will defeat him, so Egan goes to prove her wrong, as the two have a battle. However, Egan thinks it would be a waste of his time, as he goes to capture Magcargo. Misty is angered, but Ash is glad Magcargo moved away. Team Rocket fly in their balloon, pleased with their hot spring relaxation and fly over a hot spring. However, a geyser comes out, blasting them off again. Misty is still furious about Egan, who appears before them, so Misty taunts him. The heroes detect Magcargo, so Egan sends Flareon to battle it. Flareon starts with Flamethrower, but Magcargo hides under its shell. Magcargo uses Rock Slide, so Flareon uses Quick Attack to dodge the rocks, but gets hit anyway. Flareon uses Flamethrower, but Magcargo flees into its shell, then retaliates using Flamethrower. Magcargo goes to use Body Slam, so Flareon uses Flaming Tackle, but gets bounced off. Misty advises Egan to call Flareon back, but Egan refuses and encourages Flareon to continue battling. Flareon and Magcargo use Flamethrower against each other. Egan laughs, as it will take more to defeat Flareon. However, Flareon got hit and defeated, so Magcargo moves away. Egan tells them they can laugh, so Misty laughs. Egan clarifies he did not mean exactly they can laugh. Misty responds laughter is the best medicine. Egan gets angered and refuses her help. Brock advises they can have lunch. Egan tells he does not want to be rude and accepts the offer, but his stomach growls. Team Rocket observes and concludes they will take Pikachu and the heroes' lunch. However, they run off as they see a Magcargo uses Flamethrower on their backs. As the heroes have lunch, Misty gives Egan some hot chocolate. He admits he feels bad for pushing Flareon in the previous battle. Misty notices it is happy, so Egan clarifies there is everything he would do to see his Pokémon happy. Egan admits he feels fired up in battle and must continue, else the fire would burn him up. Misty admits she feels the same, so Egan tells she has a bad temper. Egan asks her why she loves Water Pokémon the way she does. Misty explains they are like water: it changes and adapts. Egan does not understand, so Misty explains that water, once poured into a cup, takes that shape. In battle, Water Pokémon adjust their moves to the situation they face. The sooner one adapts, the better it is. Egan annoys Misty, pointing she did not do that in battle against Magcargo. Misty is angered, but Egan tells he will keep that in mind once he battles Magcargo. Ash encounters the Magcargo, so Egan sends Flareon to battle it. Magcargo starts with Rock Slide, so Flareon studies them a bit, then dodges them using Quick Attack. Flareon uses Flamethrower, so Magcargo retreats inside its shell. Flareon jumps on it, then uses Flamethrower on it. Magcargo retreats back in the shell, so Flareon Tackles it, then defeats it using Flamethrower. Egan throws his Poké Ball, catching Magcargo. However, Team Rocket takes the Ball. Misty sends Poliwhirl, whose Water Gun destroys the robot arm, releasing the Poké Ball. Jessie sends Arbok and James with Victreebel, but the latter chews on him, while Egan sends Magcargo. Arbok uses Poison Sting and Victreebel with Razor Leaf, but those attacks get negated by Poliwhirl's Water Gun and Magcargo's Flamethrower. Poliwhirl and Magcargo repeat their attacks, pushing Arbok and Victreebel to the balloon, while Pikachu's Thunderbolt blasts them off. Egan and Misty compliment each other's skills and Pokémon. Egan admits she has to have the last word, while Misty responds he would if she didn't. The heroes part ways with Egan, as they continue towards Blackthorn City. Debuts Character *Egan Pokémon *Magcargo Move *Rock Slide Trivia *"Who's that Pokémon?": Magcargo (Pocket Monsters); Mantine (US). *This episode has the same title as a Marilyn Monroe movie from 1959. *Egan's Flareon's flaming Tackle was a non existent move, although it mimics the Generation V move Flame Charge. Gallery Team Rocket, in the hot spring JE124 2.jpg Magcargo's sleeping blocks the heroes' path JE124 3.jpg Magcargo goes to attack JE124 4.jpg Psyduck faces Magcargo JE124 5.jpg Misty taunts Egan JE124 6.jpg Ash and Brock are not amused by this rivalry JE124 7.jpg Egan is furious JE124 8.jpg Egan's Flareon is defeated JE124 9.jpg A Magcargo burns Team Rocket JE124 10.jpg Flareon is managing to fight Magcargo JE124 11.jpg Arbok and Victreebel are hit by Water Gun and Flamethrower JE124 12.jpg Misty and Egan shake hands }} Category:Pokémon: Master Quest Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Misty Category:Episodes written by Shōji Yonemura Category:Episodes storyboarded by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes directed by Toshiaki Suzuki Category:Episodes animated by Izumi Shimura